Luna, the tallest's exdaughter
by TheWolfGal
Summary: luna hates her fathers the tallest and she runs away to earth. she also hides a secrect she doesnt even no about. i did not know what rating to chose. I ADDED CHAPTER 3.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I hopefully will stick to this story (stupid ADHD) Disclaimer: I NO OWN INVADER ZIM YOU CANT SUE Orginal Character P.O.V. I am Luna, one of the two girls in the irken race. Its just me and Tak thats all. I was raised by the tallest who by the way I hate. That is why I am running away. Oh and before I forget to tell you what i look like. I have icily blue eyes. My attenas are longer than most irkens. I am the only one that has hair. Its black and goes to my waist. I wear invader clothes except they are red and black. My skin is lighter than the other irkens its a pale yellow instead of the normal pale green. My space ship crashed into "EARTH" (or at least thats what the moniter said) ten minutes after i set off. I gathered my stuff and Fir (my sir unit i named her that because it stood for Female Information Robot she is what i would be if i was a robot) so we could set up a base when i saw another irken."Zim." I hissed angrily through clenched teeth. How was chapter 1? Do you like my character? Why do you think she hates the tallest and zim? Do you think i could be a writer when i grow up? Why am i asking you these questions? heh i am weirdo, do you agree? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is chapter 2 of luna the tallest ex-daughter plz review oh and by the way no flames i mean if you do not like the story do not read. disclaimer i only own fir and luna so you cant sue.

I decided I better leave zim alone...for now revenge could wait. So Fir and I decided to set up our base. I grabbed the latest technology for making my base the TYIHV-4846. It scanned the types of houses and created mine. My house was a 5 story mansion that was black with red stripes. I had observed what people normally wore here and i set up a hologram disguise. I looked like a pale 11 year old girl thats is really skinny. My antennas disappered and I then had 5 fingers instead of my normal 4. I grew 2 inches when my disguise was on. I wore a red short sleeved shirt with a black skull on it and a black skirt. I wore black high heels. I looked at the cresent moon birth mark on my arm that was there even when i was in my Irken form. (I know i forgot to mention that but i guess it doesnt matter now) It made me remember why i had ran away.  
>Flash BACK #1 The Tallest where talking about how to get rid of me. Not knowing that i was hiding behind the staircase. I already knew they hated me.<br>Flash Back #2 I was beaten until i was about to die every day for reasons i didnt know Last Flash Back I looked into the Tallest journels finding out that i was a mistake and that the talllest hated me more than any one

I decided to disguise Fir as Mim-Mim an adorable 5 year old with blonde hair in pony tails and a little pink dress with a rose on it. She had ocean blue eyes and she wore tennis shoes that were red. I picked her up and took her inside. she said, "Mastress-" I interupted her and said, "Call me Luna not mastress." "Okay. Luna why did we have to run away?" "I dont think youll understand. I tell you later." I wondered looked so happy to leave when before we set off i told we couldnt go back. Then the most unexpected thing happened my litte robot who was like i little sister to me hugged me for the first time the fall asleep while still in my arms. i walked up satirs amd placed her on the bed. I then crawled right up beside her and drifted off into a soundless sleep.

How did you like chapter 2? pretty adorable isnt it? Could I be a writer when i grow up?  
>BYE! <p>


	3. Chapter 3: school

Hello this is chapter 3 of Luna the tallest's ex-daughter. This chapter we will see what happens when Luna goes to shcool.〒 I got up and noticed Fir was gone. "Fir where are you?" I asked while walking to the dining room of our house. Then Fir popped up in her disguise as Mim-mim. She said, "I made you some bacon. Its a common breakfast dish here. If your wondering why I am wearing my disguise it is becuase we are going to school." "Awwww, I have to go to school here too." I ate quickly, turned on my disguise, and ran out the door. The shcool was run down and shaby. I walked in and saw the person I hate second to the tallest. Zim. He looked at me and said, "Oh great another human." I shouted, "Shut up you little twerp!" He in turn said, "You dare yell at me, Zim." "Yes I do and there is not a reason I shouldn't." He said, "You shall rue you the regret that." I picked himup by the collar and threw him into the wall. The teacher yelled, "NO FIGHTING IN THE CLASS ONLY ON THE PLAY GROUND!" I sat in my desk and death glared any one who looked at me. At lunch I diidn't know who to sit so I sat beside a girl with purple spiky hair. She said, "I'm Gaz who the heck are you?" "I'm Luna. I used to live in Japan." "Cool that were the game slave was made." I smiled I had stolen the game slave 4 witch wasn't out in U.S.A yet. I said, "I have the newest one that is in Japanese." She was awe struck. Then a weirdo with black hair sat infront of Gaz. He said, "Gaz, I finally found a way to...Why is the new kid here?" I said, "I didn't know where to sit so I sat next to the person that looked the awesomest. Any further questions?" The weirdo that was creepy me out was about to say something when Gaz said, "We should move be for my brother creeps you out." "He already was." After lunch we went to the play ground. The time for my revenge. Zim walked up to me and said, "I will ruin you." I punched in the face then kicked him. 〒 Cliff hanger isnt it? Hoped you liked it. 


End file.
